Mixed Emotions
by ubyrai
Summary: Who was he kidding? Friends don't almost kiss. Friends don't sway slowly to romantic music. So if they weren't that...what were they? Rated T...its pretty safe though. If you R&R you'll make my day.
1. Chapter 1

**Rightio. **

**This is my first Soul Eater Fan Fic.**

**If you like it then please review, because i wont continue it if people don't enjoy it. **

**Eh. I cant be bothered thinking about some clever disclaimer, so ill just stick with this.**

**Hell no i don't own Soul Eater.**

Maka clutched at Soul's arm, not willing to let him go just yet. In return Soul pulled her waist closer to his body. They were so close together that Soul could feel her rapid heat beat through her chest, which was pressed up tightly against his. Not that either of them were opposed to this kind of contact.

She let her head rest upon his chest, as they continued to sway slowly. The pair were supposed to be Waltzing but they had both let their emotions get the better of them, ending up in this more intimate embrace.

The scythe guided his meister's hands up to his shoulders, making sure they were secure around his neck before dropping his own hands down to her waist, joining his fingers together around her hips, pulling the partners even closer together.

With her hands firmly placed of Soul's shoulders Maka let her lungs fill with his scent. She breathed deeply wanting to imprint the memory of the smell into her brain. Soul's body stiffened as he suddenly became aware of how her no longer tiny bust was pressed into his chest. He bit down on his lip stifling a groan.

Maka sighed into his orange shirt. Everything was perfect right now. She focused on Soul's not so steady breathing while they swayed slowly to the soft song that was coming to a close too soon for Maka's liking.

Soul squeezed her up against him once again before speaking.

"Maka...I..."

The blonde lifted her head up and was greeted by his penetrative crimson eyes. He stared down at her, the red orbs filled with an emotion that she didn't quite understand yet.

Maka's stomach did multiple somersaults when she realized that his head was bent down so that it was extremely close to her face. Was he going to kiss her? It certainly seemed so, especially because of the fact that his face was moving slowly towards hers. Hands tightening around her hips again.

She closed her eyes when she felt his warm breath wash over her lips. They had never, ever been this close to one another before.

The meister held her breath as his lips grazed over hers gently. But before anything more could happen Soul redirected his mouth to her ear.

"I-I think we should stop for today." He whispered, unaware of the way he made Maka shiver by simply talking. He released his hold on her waist before grabbing her hands off his shoulders and almost forcing them to her sides.

She stood rooted to the spot while he walked over to the old gramophone, taking the needle off the record, putting an end to the romantic music,

"I'm going out." He announced, purposely not looking in her direction.

"S-Soul Wait!" she called after the white haired boy who was already halfway out the door. Pretending not to hear her he pulled the door shut behind him, a little too loud for Maka's liking.

Only once she heard the motorbike engine roaring off and down the street did she move from her place on the floor. Maka walked over and collapsed onto the small couch that had been pushed out of the way to make room for a dance floor in the small apartment that the two teens shared.

She buried her face into her clammy hands. What was that? Soul certainly did not usually act the way he just had done. The slow swaying, the hands around waist and the almost devious look in his eyes when he was about to kiss her, hell no, Soul never did those sort of things. It was not normal.

"Argg, but why did I like it so much?" She whispered to herself, cursing her damn emotions.

She was getting heaps better at dancing though, thanks to Soul.

The Shibusen formal was coming up in about a month's time. But up till now Maka had no idea how to dance properly. So to avoid future humiliation –mostly from Black*Star - she had begged Soul to teach her. But her two previous lessons had never been so...romantic - she settled - as this one had been.

So what _did _just happen? And the even bigger question, why did she like it so much?

"Soul, you're so not cool." He told himself over the roaring noise of the bike.

Things were fine before he had to go make it so romantic. Maka and him had been dancing well, Soul instructing her on the things that she did wrong and correcting her mistakes. Then suddenly the dance had changed into something more than just a practice. Then...Then... He didn't even want to think about what he was going to do then!

But Soul couldn't help it. The way she swayed against him, the smell of her hair, the warmth of her body, the feeling of her breasts up against his chest, the feeling of her slender hips under his hands. It was all too much. He just wanted to make her his right there and then. To spill out his feelings that he was so desperately holding in. But he couldn't. That wouldn't e cool at all.

There was no way he could tell her what he felt without it being massively cheesy and awkward. So he kept it to himself. Besides, they were just friends. Just meister and weapon.

Who was he kidding? Friends don't almost kiss. Friends don't sway slowly to romantic music. So if they weren't that...what were they?

He growled in annoyance, pulling back his wrist he felt the bike speed up under him. He was going well over the speed limit but Soul didn't slow down, instead he sped up, hoping his emotions would be left behind along with his stomach.

**I think I've made Soul a bit OOC.**

**Oh well.  
**

**Thanks for reading anyway.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**12 reviews for 1000 words? You guys are fucking awesome, thank you so much! :D**

**Please enjoy.  
**

**And no, I still don't own Soul Eater.  
**

Maka picked at the chicken in the frying pan, swearing when she burnt her fingers on the super hot meat. After chewing thoroughly - singeing her mouth in the process – she decided it was ready. So she turned off the burner and slid the pan off the heat, cringing at the painful sound the metal made against the gas burner protector thing. Maka sat the hot pan on the drying section of the sink before opening the cupboard pulling out two plates. She tucked the annoying bits of her hair behind her small ears while she served up their steaming hot dinner. The meister placed her own meal down at the bar style bench and Souls in his usual place beside hers.

Soul still hadn't come home since he walked out the door after the...incident that afternoon. But Maka wasn't worried, in fact she was making the most of his absence. She liked being home alone. It meant she could read as much as she wanted without Soul's constant interruptions.

But he would never skip her dinner. He was like a cat, Maka thought, runs away during the day, not to be seen no matter how much you call it. But will always return for its food. Soul would not miss Maka's cooking for anything.

So before settling herself into her seat she decided to check his room just in case he had sneaked in without her noticing. But she was disappointed when she found the dark room empty.

She sighed heading back to the dainty kitchen. Sitting down into the dining chair she started eating without him. After she ate a couple of mouthfuls she felt full already. She missed the sound of Soul inhaling his food. Maka laughed, she never thought that she would hear those words from her, seeming as she was usually the one to correct his dining habits. Pushing her food around on her plate, she lent on her elbow staring at the empty seat next to her. Soul's plate was still steaming. She was angry at him, he had left her hanging out for answers and didn't even have the decency to show up for dinner. Who does he think he is? She went to all the effort to making his dinner for him only for him to ditch her. Maka grinned, he was going to receive an especially hard Maka chop when he got home tonight. But her face fell as she corrected herself_, if_ he gets home tonight.

Leaving Soul's plate on the bench she got up, huffing in the process, and scraped the other half of her meal in the bin, before filling up the sink and washing the dinner dishes in the hot soapy water. She would leave Soul's plate on the table. If he got home could heat it up himself.

After wiping down the benches and finishing cleaning up she collapsed on the couch, stretching out the entire length. That was another positive about Soul being absent, she could have the couch to herself. Yawning she grabbed for her book off the coffee table. It was a book that Soul had got her for her birthday this year. He had chosen her present well. The book was entertaining to say the least. Maka had read hundreds of books, but this was probably the best one she had read in a long time. With this she would have no trouble staying up to wait for Soul, and the book was just big enough to suffice a Maka-chop weapon. She grinned opening the book where the corner was dog-eared. Maka yawned again before diving into the story, keeping a close eye and ear on the door. She would get him when he least expects it.

* * *

"Damn it, Maka's going to kill me...This is so not cool." The weapon sighed as he made his way back from Black*Stars place at a jog. After what had happened this afternoon, the perfect thing to take his mind off the incident was a loud mouthed assassin. But they had ended lying directly opposite one another, on their backs, on the floor of Black*Stars floor boarded lounge room...Having a D&M. (1) since when was Black*Star a deep person? Soul questioned during their talk. Either he had changed over time, or it was the alcohol that they both had drunk that night. Soul decided it was the latter. They were a _bit_ drunk, Soul admitted, but he hadn't drunk half of what Black*Star had.

"_Sooooo...Do you like anyone?" Black*Star giggled flipping over to his stomach so he could see Soul better. _

"_No." Soul half lied. "Do you?" He flipped over, mimicking his friends action._

"_You dirty liar Soul." The assassin grinned, "How's Maka doing these days?" _

_Soul did not like where this conversation was heading._

"_She's fine thank-you." He growled, agitated. " ANYWAY, you didn't answer my question from before. Do you like anyone?"_

"_We're not talking about me! We're talking about you and Maka!" Black*Star laughed, even though it wasn't that funny._

_Soul simply glared at his companion. "There is nothing going on between Maka and myself!" He half yelled. _

"_Sure, sure. Stop denying yourself dude. I've seen the way you look at her." The blue haired boy grinned._

_Silence.  
_

"_... Shit... Black*Star what's the time?" Soul asked worriedly._

"_It's almost 1am. Why?" He replied looking at the clock on the wall. _

"_Don't worry, I have to go. Thanks for the cool night." Soul said raising himself off the floor._

"_Yeah, no worries. But Soul seriously if you do like Maka you better get off your arse and do something soon, because I know tons of guys that would like to take to the formal, whether you like it or not." He yelled after Soul who was half way to the door already._

"_Whatever, night." Soul replied shutting the door behind him. _

He was so late for dinner. Soul had forgotten all about it until Black*Star had brought up the topic of Maka so suddenly. He was going to get an earful when he returned home.

Soul turned his key in the lock of their apartment. Stepping into the room he cringed waiting for the Maka-Chop to come, but when it didn't he opened his eyes and found her asleep on the couch, book spread across her face.

Soul laughed, "Idiot, so not cool." He whispered making his way over to her. The scythe took the book off her face, marking her page before closing it. He carefully picked her up, and trying very hard not to wake her he walked towards her room. He pushed the door open with his back and when he was inside he put her down on the bed, covering her up with the blanket.

When he was back in the kitchen his eyes caught the plate of food on the bench. Soul's stomach turned, guiltily. She had made him dinner even though he wasn't home. Walking over the plate he touched the chicken, stone cold. So he picked up the meal and placed it in the microwave setting it for 2minutes. When it was done he sat down at his usual place at the table and started to eat. Maka's food was always good, even heated up.

While he was eating he had time to think. Was Black*Star telling the truth about all the guys that wanted to take Maka to the formal? Soul was stressing out. He didn't know if he could handle the thought of someone other than himself touching her. Maybe he should just ask her? It was going to awkward tomorrow anyway, why not make it a little worse by asking her to the dance?

It took him about 10minutes to make up his mind. He would ask her, it would be cooler in the long run, no matter how uncool it was going to be tomorrow.

Soul finally picked up the courage and went to bed in high spirits for tomorrow.

**Sorry, nothing much happens in this chapter. And the ending is a bit...sudden. **

**(1) Deep and Meaningful. If you didn't know...**

**Thanks again for all the people who reviewed, favorited, and added this story to their story alerts. **

**You all get my love. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay next chapter!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**

* * *

**

**HiHelloIWierd: Thank you for your review :D Let me answer your questions now.**

**1. They were on the floor while drinking because, i dunno it seems like a good place for a D&M. *shrugs. They just were i guess.**

**2. Umm Maka was on the couch waiting for Soul from about 9pm till when she fell asleep at like say 1-2am?**

**3. You'll have to read and find out. :P (You question was, will Soul still get a Maka chop?)**

**4. I'm not sure how long this will be, i want it at least 10k, maybe more. So hopefully like 8-9-10 chapters**

**

* * *

**

**Anyway enjoy.**

**Once again i do not own Soul Eater. :(  
**

Chapter 3.

Her dream was clearer than most others. They had been sitting on the couch in the lounge room doing nothing in particular. You know what dreams are like, they leave out details, not that you notice during, only when your go to re-tell them that the gaps become obvious. Soul had gotten up after a while telling her he was going to bed. She had lifted herself up as well. The next bit was unclear, she remembered asking him if she could sleep in his bed that night. In the dream it didn't sound kinky, but remembering it now she realized how bad it actually sounded. But he had said yes. There was a gap in her memory there, but the next thing she remembered was Soul wrapping his arms around her petite frame, holding her close from behind. They had simply fallen asleep together, nothing else. It wasn't that special, but Maka woke up in an extremely good mood. The dream made her feel warm inside. It was nice.

She sat up and pulled the dooner off herself. Wait...dooner? The last thing she remembered was reading her new book on the couch. She blushed when she realised that Soul must have carried her to bed when he got home last night. She was thankful. If Soul hadn't moved her she would have had an extremely sore back this morning. Sure the couch was comfy, but not comfy enough to have a good night's sleep on.

After taking a quick shower she slid on her signature yellow vest, red checked skirt, with her white shirt and green tie underneath. Maka quietly crept toward Souls bedroom. Pushing his door open slightly she focused on the lump in the red and black coloured bed. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she made out his head sticking out from under the covers, mouth hanging open, drooling like an idiot he was. She grinned, shutting the door behind her.

Maka walked into the kitchen, checking the time on the wall. It was still too early. The nice dream had woke her up. Not that it mattered, she would just head off to school earlier than normal.

She pulled the bacon out of the freezer before defrosting it in the microwave. Soul liked bacon, she would cook some up for him as well. Honestly she had forgotten about the fact that she was angry with him, sleeping and the dream had soothed her negativity.

* * *

Soul woke up to the mouth watering smell of bacon. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. God he was tired, and his head hurt like a bitch. Damn Black*Star and his alcohol. He groaned in pain and rubbed his temples trying to clear his head.

After taking a shower and fixing his spastic hair, he followed the delicious salty smell and found himself in the kitchen. There was a rather large plate of food on the dining table, ranging from the bacon he smelt when he woke up to golden brown fried eggs. He smiled, that's why he liked living with Maka, the food was amazing.

He looked around, searching for his meister, but all he found was a small, neat note on the coffee table.

Dear Soul.

Woke up early, so have gone to school already.

See you later.

Love Maka

P.s Try not to be late again, it's embarrassing for me.

And lock the front door when you leave.

And don't forget to leave some food out for Blair.

And remember your assignment is due today.

And I've put your lunch in the fridge.

That is all.

Damn he was going to ask her that very un-cool question casually over breakfast. But now he was going to have to ask her to be his partner for the formal at school, or tonight during dinner or something.

Soul scoffed down his breakfast before grabbing his scrappy assignment, feeding Blair, taking his lunch out of the fridge and locking the front door once out in the hallway of his apartment block, making sure to turn everything off.

Not worrying about his helmet, Soul jumped on the orange motorbike and sped off towards Shibusen, in a very cool way, of course.

The halls were eerily quiet as Soul was walking to his first class. When he got to the old mahogany doors he didn't bother knocking, instead he pushed them open quite forcefully, shoving his hands back into his pockets he walked into the classroom.

"Welcome Soul, finally decided to join us?" A low voice spoke to his right.

"Yeah, sorry." Soul replied.

"You haven't happened to see Black*Star this morning have you Soul?" Stein asked him, while the weapon took his usual seat next to Maka, who was glaring at him in annoyance. Soul knew that she got annoyed when he was late. Apparently it made her look like a bad meister.

"No." Soul shrugged, slumping down in his chair, avoiding Maka's gaze.

Black*Star was either waiting outside for everyone to attend the class before making his 'spectacular' entrance. Or he was still in bed with bigger hangover than himself. But the fact that his weapon Tsubaki wasn't present confirmed that it was the latter.

Stein sighed. "Right, today were going to be having a pop quiz, so first one to raise their hand with the answer gets my respect, or something."

Soul groaned, he wasn't any good at this sort of stuff.

"Question one, finish the sentence." Stein said, raising his voice so the students up the back could hear. "A healthy Soul dwells within healthy flesh and a healthy..." (1)

Soul looked over at Maka, she had put up her hand to answer. He couldn't help but notice that when she did so her jumper raised, exposing the creamy white skin of her hip and stomach. Soul sub-consciously licked his lips, wishing to touch it, with his fingers or mouth, either would suit him fine. He blushed...had he really just thought that? He quickly looked back to front.

"Maka?" Stein called on her to answer.

"Spirit." She answered, placing her hand back onto her desk.

"Of course." The maniac teacher praised her, Soul noticed the slight colouring to her cheeks. He thought it was cute when she was embarrassed.

The rest of the lesson moved by uneventfully except for the little seductive things that Maka did without knowing. Like the way she had brushed her arm against his, the way she bit her lower lip trying to find the answer to the problem before her, the way she looked over at him and smiled happily that couple of times, they were the ones that drove him crazy.

When the bell rang for break he looked over at her, she was packing up her pens and paper hurriedly.

"You go Soul, I need to talk to Dr. Stein (2) about something." Maka said, not looking at him.

"Sure. Umm ill meet up with you later, I need to talk to you about something ok?" He muttered down at her.

"Yeah ok, I'll see you later." She said, finally looking up at him, smiling.

Soul's stomach clenched, 'she is so cute', he thought, smiling back flashing his devilish teeth.

He put his hands back in his pockets and trudged to the door. Soul headed over to the bathrooms, thinking that she should be finished by the time he was out.

He was right, when he walked around the corner (he was heading back towards the classroom) he heard her voice. Talking to someone...who?

"Umm, well Maka, you know how the formal is coming up soon?" The voice started.

"Mhmm, what about it?" He heard her ask.

Soul pressed his back to the wall, close as he could to the corner, enabling him to hear better.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go with me?" The boy said.

Soul's stomach turned. "Please say no, please say no." He whispered to him self, un-cooly crossing his fingers.

"Of course i will Kirikou! I'm glad you asked!" Maka said joyfully.

"Shit." Soul swore, probably giving away his presence, not that he cared anymore.

"Thank you again, i have to go meet up with Soul, so I'll talk to you later ok?" He heard him say.

Pretending to just stumble upon them Soul walked around the corner.

"Ready to go Maka?" He said, not gloomily enough for her to pick up on.

"Oh Soul guess what? Kirikou just asked me to be his partner for the dance!"

"Cool." Soul replied simply.

But it so wasn't cool.

"I better go, see you soon." The boy said talking to his dance partner.

"Yep bye!"

They headed in the opposite direction to Maka's new partner. He didn't want to say anything, so she broke the silence first.

"Oh Soul didn't you want to ask me something?" She said, stopping to look at him.

"No, don't worry about it." He mumbled not bothering to stop walking as she had done.

Hadn't Black*Star warned him about this? That if he didn't hurry up she will be asked before he got the chance to? He had indeed. But Soul had shrugged it off. I mean who would want a lanky, under devloped girl to be their partner? According to Black*Star lots of people did. Soul had prepared himself for the worse case scenario. But then why did this hit him like a bus?

Right now all he really wanted to do was fall in a hole and die.

* * *

**Oh my god i'm sorry.**

**I think that turned out like shit.**

**I've disappointed you i know. :(**

**Sorry to the people who wanted to see Soul get Maka chopped. **

**Sorry for the people who wanted Soul to ask her to be his partner. **

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry.**

**But i mean, the story has to have a twist right?**

**It'll get better i promise :(**

**(1) In the manga they say, 'A healthy soul dwells within healthy flesh and a healthy spirit. Where as in the anime they say, 'A healthy soul dwells within a healthy body and a healthy mind.' **

**(2) Also in the manga they call him Dr. Stein where as in the anime he is a professor.**

**The reason i chose Kirikou was because i didnt want to use an OC. (OC's make me vomit) He was the only not too retarded guy, and i was so not putting Maka with Ox, ew.**

**Sorry again.**

**I give you permission to hit me...or flame me. **

**:'(  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again to everyone that has reviewed :D You guys make me happy. :)**

**I've never had so many reviews for my stories before, thanks for supporting me. **

**Noooooo... i don't own Soul eater. **

**

* * *

**

**HihelloIweird: Hmm i dunno if Soul does have a helmet or not...might have to re-watch it to see...damn how annoying *heavy sarcasm* :P**

**Zenbon Zakura: Bahaha your review made me laugh. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

When they got home Maka headed straight for her room. She ignored Soul's annoyed grumbles as he looked through the fridge for something to eat, 'he can cook tonight' she thought. She needed to be alone.

She shut her bedroom door before falling onto her bed. Maka sat up and hugged her knees, staring intently at her blanket, but not completely seeing it. Her vision blurred as her eyes filled up with tears. The liquid spilt over her cheeks, but she made no move to wipe it off.

Sure she was happy, she had been asked to the dance by someone. Who wouldn't be happy about that? But she wished Soul had asked her instead of Kirikou. She knew she could have just politely declined his offer, but Maka was scared that no one else would ask her, especially not Soul. He was too 'cool' for her. Why would he want a small, lanky, and flat chested, under developed girl at his side when he could easily get any other women he wished for? 'Exactly, he wouldn't.' She told herself, hugging her knees even tighter as more tears made their way out. She didn't like Kirikou in the slightest. Sure he was a nice guy, but they would never be more than just friends, especially when a certain white haired male was on her mind almost 24/7. Had the other day been a lie? Had it even happened at all? And on another note, did it mean as much to him as it meant to her? 'Of course it didn't. He was just mucking around with her as usual.'

She watched as the tears from her face dropped onto her bare knees and ran slowly down her skinny legs.

"Why would he ever love me?" She whispered, crying more. "Men are so stupid."

* * *

"Damn it." He muttered. Maka had gone straight for her room when they got home, not giving him time to talk to her. Not that it mattered. 'I'm sure she would rather spend her time talking to Kirikou, anyway.' He thought sticking his head in the fridge looking for something even slightly edible. They need to go shopping. Deciding it was his turn to cook dinner that night, Soul took 2 cups of instant ramen out of the cupboard, as there was nothing else. When their dinner was ready he walked over to Maka's room and knocked on the door.

"Dinner." He said simply, not wanting to converse with her any more than necessary.

Soul heard her moving towards the door, so turning around he headed back to the kitchen, with her in tow.

They ate dinner in silence. To say it was awkward would be an understatement, it was in fact extremely awkward.

Soul was about to head off to his room for the night when Maka stopped him.

"Umm Soul can we practice dancing a bit tonight?" She asked him, looking down.

'_What so you can be perfect for when Kirikou_ _is in my position?' _Soul thought._  
_

"Sure." He said, grinding his teeth.

"Thanks..." Maka replied, still not looking at him.

They both helped re-arrange the lounge room, moving the furniture back against the wall and bringing out the record player. Soul disappeared for a couple of seconds to grab the correct music from his room. Returning, he put the record on the turn stool and rested the needle on the furthermost groove, filling the room with the peaceful dancing music.

He turned around to face Maka who was still looking down at the carpet. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand in his own, placing his other on her hip. Instinctively she moved her second hand to his upper arm.

'_I won't be the one holding her.'_

She stumbled slightly, tripping over her own feet.

"Be more careful." He instructed.

'_I won't be the one catching her if she trips.'_

She squeezed his hand, regaining her balance, Soul sub-consciously squeezed it back.

'_I won't be the one comforting her afterward.'_

Maka kept her eyes on her feet.

Dreading the awkwardness that was going to come after the next thing he was going to say, he spoke fast.

"You need to look at your...partner." He forced the last word out.

Soul didn't notice the faint blush that spread across her cheeks. Maka lifted her head and looked into his blood red eyes.

'_I won't be the one staring into her eyes.'_

Soul looked away, not wanting her to see into his soul. He let his gaze wonder down her chest, the creamy skin exposed. From his position he could see her cleavage.

'_I won't be the one looking at her in this way.'_

Soul snapped his head back up, fearing the Maka-chop that was surely going to come his way if she knew what he was looking at. I mean he couldn't help it, he was a guy remember? Besides it wasn't cool to stare. Soul was glad to see that Maka was concentrating back on her feet again. He relaxed a bit.

He couldn't do this anymore. It was actually hurting him.

So letting go of her waist he backed away from her, sighing.

Maka looked up, making proper eye contact with him for the first time in days. Why had he broken the hold? She was surprised to see pain painted in his crimson eyes. Before Soul could move any further away from her, she pulled him back, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

Soul's stomach jumped. (So not cool) Not knowing what to do with his hands he placed them around her small back.

'_I won't be the one hugging her at the end of the night.' _

Maka was glad that he couldn't see her face at that moment for it was streaked with tears.

"Night." She mumbled keeping her head down as she walked to her room.

'_Soul won't be the one that I hug at the end of the night.' _She thought, unawares that Soul was thinking the same thing.

* * *

**I like writing Soul's perspective more than i like writing Maka's...Except i like that i can make Maka more emotional than Soul...**

**I was thinking i should write Kid in here somewhere...**

**Anyway thanks again. :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jeez, major apology. Been up to my neck in assignments lately so haven't had the time to write.**

**But weep no more my friends here it is. Chapter 5!**

**

* * *

**

**StarSapphireWolf: I watched the video that you said you were listening to while reading chapter 4. It's so good, i recon its like my favorite SoMa Video on Youtube. So thanks for that. :D**

**ZenbonZakura: Bahaha your funny. :D But yeah that is so what it would be like.**

**Animeforever6118: Thankyou so much for your review on chapter 2. I'd say it has been the best review i've ever had. You made my day. :D**

**THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED YOU HAVE MY EVERLASTING LOVE!**

**

* * *

Damn it! You should know by now that i don't own Soul Eater!  
**

Chapter 5

The next few weeks passed by too quickly for Soul's liking. The dance was this Friday night and he still hadn't asked anyone to go with him. Even Black*Star had succeeded in obtaining someone. Apparently Black*Star was to 'big' for anyone normal to be his partner. So he had asked Tsubaki. He had told Soul that Tsubaki was the only one that could keep up with his greatness. But both Soul and Maka suspected that there was more to it than that. Did Black*Star have feelings for Tsubaki? Most people seemed to think so.

Their other friend, Death the Kid was taking Liz. It seemed that Soul was the only guy in their group that was not taking his Shibusen partner to the dance.

Soul collapsed onto the couch. Maka had gone out to the movies with Kirikou -much to Souls dislike- so Soul was able to do as he wished for a couple of hours without her nagging him as usual. Flipping through the channels he sighed remembering that there was nothing on T.V on Tuesday nights except old western movies and cheesy soap operas. He settled for some crappy game show just before his mobile rang.

Groaning at the effort, Soul stood up and grabbed his phone off the table. The caller display read.

'The Great One'

Black*Star had grabbed Soul's phone and changed his own contact details while he wasn't looking, It was annoying, but the Soul wasn't bothered to change it back.

He flipped it open and spoke into the receiver.

"What." He said monotony.

"Soul, man you should come over. Tsubaki is at Liz and Patti's house so the great me is all alone." Black*Star spoke, way to cheerfully.

Soul didn't have anything else planned for the evening. He weighed out his options. He could either sit on the couch watching the painful T.V shows and continue to be depressed. Or he could go spend some time with his friend that he had been out of touch with lately.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there soon." Soul answered, choosing the latter.

Not waiting for Black*Stars response he slid the phone closed. He turned back to the T.V and switched it off before heading out the door.

* * *

Maka hugged her freezing frame. Where was Kirikou? He was supposed to be here 20minutes ago. She had agreed to his offer to take her to the cinema's on a date. – Good bonding exercise- But it was rude of him to make her wait this long especially in the cold. She had worn only a skirt and a shirt, not worrying about a vest like she usually did, but now Maka regretted it. God she was cold. And now people were starting to give her strange looks. Maka sighed and shivered as another gust of ripped at her body, causing her hair to flutter and momentarily cover her face.

She got a fright as the phone in her hand vibrated. She flipped it open and answered.

"Hello?"

"Maka? It's Kirikou."

"Oh, hi are you almost here?" She spoke, raising her voice over the wind.

"I'm really sorry, but i'm going to have to cancel. I've come down with a cold. Can we reschedule our date for when this passes?" He said, Maka noticed he wasn't lying, his voice sounded funny, like when you try and talk when holding your nose.

"Of course, get better." She said sympathetically.

"Thanks Maka, Sorry again."

"No problem, see you at school." She said before ending the call.

Maka sighed, wondering what to do now. She was freezing her arse off and all she really wanted to do was go home to her nice warm bed...maybe she was coming down with a cold as well.

* * *

He had been at Black*Stars house for about 20minutes now, they were playing monopoly and Black*Star was winning, which didn't improve Soul's mood.

"KYAHAHA AND THE GREAT BLACK*STAR BEATS YOU AGAIN!" His friend yelled exuberantly.

Soul sighed and handed him over the $400 he owed from landing on his property.

"You're going down!" Black*Star laughed placing the money on his un-organized and increasing pile of wealth.

"Whatever, I'm bored. Do you have any alcohol? Or did we drink it all the other day?" Soul asked, getting up and heading over to the fridge.

"Um i think there are a couple of beers left over, unless Tsubaki took them with her this afternoon." Black*Star answered rolling the die for his turn.

Soul opened up the fridge and was glad to see two bottles on the lower shelf.

"Do you want one?" He asked reaching into the cold storage container.

"Yeah, thanks."

Neither of the boys were old enough to buy their own drinks yet so Black*Star got Tsubaki to get the alcohol for them. That was one of the good things about having an older partner.

Soul placed the glass bottle in front of the assassin before tipping his head back and taking a huge slug on the drink.

"Dude, go easy." Black*Star warned him.

Soul gave his friend the finger before taking the bottle away from his mouth and coughing.

"Screw you" Soul joked.

"You ok? You don't normally drink that much in one go..."

"I'm fine." Soul mumbled in response, taking another swig of the alcohol.

"Your phones ringing." Black*Star announced pointing to the mobile on the floor next to the game board.

Soul walked over and looked at the name. His heart jumped when he read, 'Incoming call, Maka Albarn.'

"Maka?" He asked talking into the speaker after sliding the phone open and placing it on his ear.

"Uh. Yeah. Hi." He heard her reply.

"Aren't you supposed to be seeing a movie with Kirikou?" Soul forced the name out unwillingly.

"Yeah, well he just rang me to say he's caught a cold and had to cancel." Maka told her weapon.

"Oh..."

"Uh-huh, well seeming I'm already here and stuff i was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with me tonight?" She said confidently.

"Yeah, sounds cool." Soul replied. Hanging out with Maka was so much cooler than playing Monopoly with Black*Star.

"Yay! The next movie is showing at 9:15 so be quick ok?" She said happily before hanging up on him.

Soul inwardly Hi-fived himself.

"What was that about?" Black*Star asked him, taking a drink from the bottle.

"I'm ditching you and seeing a movie with Maka instead." Soul said simply, downing the last of his beer before grabbing his keys and walking towards the door.

"What? Don't leave me! I'll be bored! The one to surpass god should never be bored!" Black*Star yelled after him.

"Go work out or something! Isn't that what you usually do?" Soul replied from the front door in the next room.

* * *

"Arg hurry up Soul!" She mumbled, jumping up and down on the spot, trying unsuccessfully to get warm.

She was originally just going to ask Soul to come pick her up, it was super cold and it looked like it was going to rain. Maka really didn't want to walk all the way home, especially not in this weather. So seeming she was already here and dressed up she may as well see the movie anyway. So she had just invited Soul without a second thought. But thinking about it now, Maka was nervous that things would be awkward between them. Soul had been acting differently since Kirikou had asked her to the dance. But maybe that was just her imagination over- exaggerating things.

Maka was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a loud group of men walk her way.

"Hey pretty! What you doing out in the dark by yourself?" One of the men asked her, tossing away an empty bottle that no doubt contained some sort of alcohol.

Maka ignored them, they couldn't be talking to her, these sort of things didn't happen to a strong girl like herself. But she realized that most of the times that she was around gangs of men like these was when Soul was with her, like when they were in Italy for example. But now she was alone.

Maka looked around, hoping that someone would stop the men before they got to her. But there was no one, just the occasional shadow from the figures inside the cinema door. Maka panicked slightly before reminding herself that she was finely capable of protecting herself.

"Come here sweetie! We're bored, but I'm sure _you_ can help us think of something to keep us entertained." The gang laughed at their leaders words.

"Leave me alone." Maka warned strongly.

"Hahaha, make me." The man said, walking up to her and grabbing her wrist.

"Don't touch me!" Maka yelled pulling her arm away from the creep.

"Aw come on honey, we just want some fun!" He said pulling Maka back towards him as she had tried to take a step back.

"**MAAAAKKKAAA- CHOP!**" She yelled as she hit the thug on the head with the rather large book that she had brought out of nowhere. "So who wants a go at me now?" She grinned at the remainder of the men.

The men only laughed at her attempt as they surrounded her, blocking her ways of escaping.

"Go on, touch me, you'll be sorry when Soul gets here." She threatened.

"Hahaha what kind of a name is Soul? He must be gay with a name like that." The men laughed.

Maka struggled to get out of their hold as they forced her away from the cinema. She could only pray that Soul would turn up before they tried anything. These things didn't happen to girls like her. They only happened to pretty, curvy girls in movies.

"Come on Soul." She whispered, flinging a punch at the closest guy.

* * *

**Tell me if you think I've made anyone OOC.**

**Also you guys excited that there might be a second series to the Soul Eater anime? I am. :D Damn it i want to see Soul in his Death Scythe form!**

**Also i have a bit of an obsession with Mauve-iro no Sympathy (Soul and Maka's character song) and My Star (Black*Star and Tsubaki's character song) at the moment...good i cant help but have them on repeat. Please tell me i'm not the only one. :S**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Ima give you lollies if you review. Come on who doesn't like free lollies?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys read the forums! **

**Had heaps of people asking me how i knew about Bones making another season of Soul Eater...i give my thanks to the forums.**

**Here ill give you a link. :D**

**.net/topic/47057/21708752/1/**

**I dunno if the actual click-able link will work, oh well.**

**Don't own Soul Eater, but if i did...no, you know what? If i did own SE I wouldn't change a thing. Its awesome enough already. :D**

**

* * *

**

**Ninja trio's best:** Yeah i am reading the manga, but i'm not up to Soul as a Death Scythe yet. :(

**KamiNoMa: **Wait until you read this chapter, Maka totally kicks arse. :P

**YukikoXChan:** Yeah i know! How different is it! But it's a good thing, because it means even though the anime is over (or is it? :P) there is still the manga to read. :)

**Lady Carolitta**: Dude monopoly is awesome...except it gets boring after a while. -.-

**SoulEaterFan-Girl**: :O you have the actual OST Cd? Damn i'm jealous. *Crys*

**Moonwing Storyteller: **Haha I'm glad you find it funny. And yeah, i liked the idea of Black*Star drinking alcohol...he just seems like one of those sort of people.

**Fullmetal Pianist: **I like your name by the way. :) But yeah i thinking about it afterwards i was like "Maka is too bardarse to be phased by a group of drunk men." Read this chapter, i guarantee that you you will not be disappointed by the lack of arse kicking involved. (Does that even make sense?)

**LilVampire: **Aw thanks heaps for your review, it made me smile. :) I'm glad you like it.

**13Wolfsbane: **Im a girl. Baha thanks for the review.

**I know i could just reply to your reviews individually but i like this way more. :P Also it might just be me, but i like having my username in other people's stories. Hahaha it makes me feel special. :D *grins***

**Thanks to all the other people i didn't mention who reviewed, favorited and put this on their story alerts. It means a lot to me. :)**

**

* * *

**

***Sighs* Ok here we go, chapter 6. ENJOY DAMN IT!  
**

_**Chapter 6**_

Soul skidded to a halt in front of the cinemas, only to find that Maka was nowhere in sight. He turned off the bike and walked inside, maybe she was waiting inside, out of the cold. But she wasn't there either, and she wouldn't walk into the movie theater without him.

He pushed the cinema doors open, confronting a cold blast of wind that hit his face. 'Damn it Maka, is this a joke?' Soul questioned. He jumped back down the steps of the cinemas and leaned against his bike, figuring out what to do next.

He was just about to flip open his phone and give her an earful for not being here when she said she would, when he heard a high pitched scream that sounded a lot like his meister's in the distance.

"Maka?" He half whispered sliding his phone closed.

Soul desperately ran in the direction that the scream came from. He put it together in his head. Maka wouldn't invite him out, to then ditch him when he arrived. There was a reason she wasn't there. And the very Maka-like scream he has just heard confirmed his theory. Something had happened to her.

Soul doubled his pace when he heard her scream again, but at least he knew that he was heading in the right direction. He kept running down the street, looking into the alleyways checking if she had been dragged down one of them.

After passing yet another side street he finally found her, back to him. By this time it had well and truly started raining so Maka was soaked, and panting heavily, Soul noticed. But what surprised –and worried him slightly- was the pile of at least six men at her feet, who all seemed to be either unconscious, or dead. Not that Soul cared. In fact he hoped it was the latter.

"Maka?" He ran up to her, dodging the odd trash can and soggy box.

"Soul?" Maka turned around to face him, relief flooding through her dripping wet face.

"Are you ok?" Soul asked her, subconsciously assessing her to check for any substantial damage. He blushed, realising that her white shirt had become quite transparent thanks to the rain.

Soul shrugged off his black jacket and handed it to her, looking away, blush making its way down his neck.

"What? I don't need it Soul. I just bashed up six fully grown men if you didn't notice. If anything I'm hot, not cold." She argued.

Soul sighed. "Your top is see through." He mumbled, still looking at the bricks of the alley wall, feeling a nose bleed coming on.

"AH!" She gasped, quickly snatching up his jacket and putting it over her wet top, making sure her chest was well hidden, before scowling at her weapon.

Soul suddenly felt something collide with his head, gasping, he held the lump that was growing on his skull.

"What the hell was that for!" He yelled at Maka who was still scowling at him.

"You were looking!" She huffed.

"I was doing the right thing! It was so totally the cool thing to do. Besides there is nothing to look at in the first place." Soul lied, glaring at her.

He gasped as another book engaged with his tender head, but he deserved it that time.

Soul continued to glare at her, rubbing at his abused head.

"Idiot." He heard her mutter.

"Whatever. Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked, his joking mood gone.

"No, just my hand." She told him, lifting it up to show him.

Soul was shocked to see blood running its way, both down her slender fingers and up her arm from the different ways she held it. There was a dark clotting wound toward the bottom of her palm.

"One of these arse holes." She paused to kick the closest one "had a knife. So when he realised that I was stronger than I looked, he came at me." She finished. "Besides, it's not that deep, so don't worry it should finish clotting up soon." She said seeing the shocked expression in Soul's eyes.

He sighed inwardly, keeping his 'cool' exposure on the outside. Soul walked towards Maka and took her hand gently, assessing it for himself. He was surprised to find her skin soft and warm, especially in this kind of weather.

"I guess we're not going to be seeing the movie then?" Soul asked, giving Maka his signature grin.

She giggled.

"Damn, i guess not." She smiled back at him. Soul not noticing her blush through the downpour of rain.

"Come on, I'll give you a piggyback." He offered, turning around and waiting for her to jump on.

"Soul, i got stabbed in the hand, not the leg." She said quizzically.

"And? Who cares? Piggybacks are fun aren't they?" He asked looking over his shoulder at her.

Maka had her head down. A wave of rejection washed through him.

"Don't worry about it then..." Soul muttered, walking towards the main street by himself.

Without warning, Maka flung herself onto his back, making Soul stumble forward, but somehow managing to hold her up and into a comfortable position.

"Idiot." Soul smirked at her.

"Shut up and run!" She commanded him, hitting his shoulder like a horse, before wrapping her arms around his neck and joining her hands together for support, being careful as to not hurt her wound too much. Maka laughed as Soul did as he was told.

Soul was right, piggybacks were fun.

* * *

When they got back home Soul ran a bath for her while she washed off the excess blood from her stab wound.

She was relieved to find it didn't look half as bad when it was clean. But she would still have to wear a bandage for the next couple of days. Hopefully it should be alright for the dance on Friday. She thought to herself.

'The dance on Friday... Shit...The dance is on Friday!' Maka cursed. It was only two days away and she hadn't gotten a dress yet. 'Ahhgg' She would have to ring Tsubaki and see if she would help her choose one tomorrow night after school.

When Soul walked in Maka was sitting on the stool next to the phone, twirling the cord around the fingers of her good hand, talking to someone.

"Mmmm...Thanks, Sorry I have to go. See you tomorrow...yep bye." She ended, looking in Soul's direction.

When she placed the phone safely back on the holder, Soul spoke.

"Who was that?" He asked, raising and eyebrow.

"Nobody." Maka answered, moving a finger gently over her cut.

"What was it about?" Soul tried again.

"Nothing." She grinned, jumping off the seat.

"Whatever, your bath is ready anyway." He told her, looking in the cupboard for something to eat.

"If you're hungry drink some water, it fills you up. I'll get dinner after." She told him as she walked out of the room and into the hall.

* * *

Maka stepped into the warm water. Shivering as her body became accustom to the heat. It was just the right temperature to warm her up.

After washing herself she slid down into a comfier position and started to think about what had actually happened that night.

The men had successfully dragged her into a deserted alleyway, and tried to take her clothes off. Ripping at her buttons and pulling her hair. It was all too vivid in her mind. She was suddenly grateful that she was a Shibusen student and not just a normal adolescent teenager. If she didn't have all those practised moves from fighting in the past she wouldn't be in a nice warm bath like she was in now. Instead she would probably in freezing cold gutter, bloody and broken. Or maybe not alive at all.

But she still felt powerless when Soul wasn't with her. All she could do was punch and kick. Thinking about it now, Maka thought it would have been handy to be able to force her wavelength into others, like Black*Star could do. Because she was hopeless without her weapon.

And thankfully those men were normal people and not anything supernatural. She needed Soul around, because dealing with Witches and Kishin eggs was not something she could do without a weapon.

Maka was grateful that she had Soul, because she wouldn't be anywhere without him.

Sighing she sunk her head under water. Holding her nose closed. Plunging herself into absolute silence she smiled.

'Soul _is_ really great.'

* * *

**Ah the Excalibur song just came on my i-pod and scared the shit out of me.**

**Hmmm...i think i've already said everything that i need to.**

**Thankzzz for Reading.**

**P.s Our heater is broken so I'm freezing at the moment, but i can't be bothered to get up and get a jumper from my floor. You should feel privileged or something, Im sacrificing my comfort for you. Make it up to me by reviewing.**

**:)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ah i feel like writing angst!**

**But don't worry there's not really any in this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Ninja Trio's Best: No! Cold is bad! I'd rather go swimming than be cooped up in my room with 20million layers on. Also me too :D I thought it would be cute if he gave her a piggy back. :P**

**KamiNoMa**: **Ah i HATE Excalibur i swear if he was real i would shoot him**.

**YukikoXChan: Yeah i think lots of people want her to dump Kirikou for Soul, including me. :P**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed. Your reviews = my love. :D**

**I'm getting sick of saying it...I don't own Soul Eater!**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Thanks for agreeing to help me Tsubaki." The mousey brown haired girl said, running up to her friend, who was waiting patiently on the corner of the shopping district.

"No problem Maka-chan. I'm looking forward to seeing what dress you choose!" The weapon responded, smiling.

Maka sighed, what dress would she get? What colour suited her? Should she get an over the knee dress or above the knee? And on top of that, what shoes would she get? Arg it was all too hard!

'That's why i brought Tsubaki along remember?' She told herself. 'She always knows what suits me.'

"Come on Maka-Chan! We don't have that long." Tsubaki smiled, dragging her into the closest shop.

They tried on heaps of dresses, but none of which Tsubaki thought were good enough for her friend. The weapon complained that they were either, too dull, too loose, too revealing, not revealing enough, not the right colour along with a long list of other pathetic excuses. At this rate they weren't going to find anything good enough. But Maka thought most of the dresses she had tried on looked fine. Besides it wasn't like she was expected to blow anyone away with her "beauty" and dress like you normally would aim for at dances. Well except for Kirikou, but he didn't count. Though it sounded mean, Maka didn't care what her "date" thought of her, it was a one sided relationship after all.

Tsubaki sighed, probably out of annoyance.

"Tsubaki do you have a dress yet?" Maka asked, realizing that she did not know this information yet.

"Mmm yep, I got mine yesterday with Liz and Patty." Tsubaki mumbled, looking through the endless amounts of clothes on the racks, but still not finding what she wanted.

"Oh really! You should have told me earlier! What's it look like?" Maka asked exuberantly, grabbing her friends hand and jumping up and down like a 5 year old that's just been told the greatest thing in the world.

"It's not that exciting..." Tsubaki mumbled. "Umm it's sleeveless, long and dark blue." She finished, looking down, embarrassed by Maka's sudden enthusiasm.

"Oh! Why did you choose blue?" She paused. "...Could it be you wanted to match Black*Star?" She giggled when Tsubaki blushed, proving Maka's theory to be true.

"Maybe..." She mumbled, trailing off, blushing more.

"Could it be that Tsubaki-Chan likes Black*Star more than just a friend?" Maka grinned bending over to look at her friend, who still had her face down, obviously embarrassed.

"Don't ask me those sort of things so suddenly!" She replied raising her voice, and head to look at Maka, who was still grinning.

"I'm taking that as a yes!" she giggled, grabbing the weapons hand and skipping out the shop door. "Though i don't see what you see in him..."

"He's different at home...I guess i know and understand him better than anyone else does." Tsubaki explained, regaining her normal composure after Maka's outburst.

"Whatever, he annoys me. Oh! Lets go get something to eat!" The meister said, changing the subject after spotting a sushi bar across the street.

Maka was happy for Tsubaki. Besides Black*Star wasn't going to get anyone else, and Maka wouldn't find it surprising if it was only subconscious pity love that Tsubaki was giving him. But it made her think. First Kid and Liz, now Black*Star and Tsubaki? Where did she fit in? Wasn't it supposed to then go her and Soul? Kirikou was not in this equation. So why was he intruding on the pattern? Everyone else was getting together with their Shibusen partners _BUT_ her and Soul. The realization filled Maka with sadness.

Maka hid her depression from Tsubaki while they ate.

"So Maka-Chan...We've talked about me, what about you? Do you like Kirikou as much as he likes you?" Tsubaki asked, dipping her sushi into the soy-sauce puddle before popping the roll into her mouth all the while focusing her attention on Maka's response that was yet to come.

Should she tell the truth? What if Tsubaki told someone? She stopped herself there. This was Tsubaki she was talking about, her best friend wouldn't tell. So sucking in a breath Maka spoke.

"No...I don't like him at all. I mean he is really nice and all but I don't feel anything towards him." Maka blushed angling her hear down while poking around the bits of rice on her plate. She felt bad admitting it out loud.

"I didn't think so." Tsubaki smiled sympathetically.

"What!" Maka gasped, worriedly, "Is it obvious?"

"No! No! I just pick up on these things. Besides it doesn't matter that you don't like him. Just explain to him that you like someone else...Because you do right?" The weapon grinned knowingly.

Maka blushed, was she that easy to read?

"I couldn't do that to him. The dance is tomorrow night, ill tell him a couple days afterwards." She explained, taking a sip of water from the bottle she had purchased with her meal.

"What are you going to tell Soul?"

Maka almost spat out her water. 'How does she know these things?' she thought. Tsubaki could read her like a book.

"I'm not telling him anything." She glared at her friend who was smiling, obviously knowing that she had pinned her. "Besides! He has no interest in flat chested women anyway!" Maka exclaimed, stretching her arms above her head as a sign that she was done eating.

"Your wro-"

"Anyway! Let's go finish this shopping before it gets too dark to walk home." She cut her friend off, trying to avoid the topic. Maka didn't necessarily want to discuss these problems with Tsubaki who was the perfect example of the perfect woman.

The long haired weapon sighed, but followed Maka out of the door.

* * *

After another twenty minutes of failure Tsubaki stopped in front of a large shop window that showed a mannequin dressed in an above the knee black dress.

"Maka, Maka, Maka!" Tsubaki called to her friend who was still walking forward without her.

"Your trying it on." The black haired girl told her.

So without arguing Maka followed her friend into the expensive looking dress shop.

"Can i help you ladies?" The shop keeper asked the duo seeing their searching looks.

"Do you have any other dresses like the black one on the window?" Tsubaki asked, pointing towards the front of the shop.

"No I'm sorry, it's the only one in stock at the moment, would you like me to get it down do you can try it on?" The nice lady offered.

"Yes please, but it's not for me it's for my friend." She smiled looking over at Maka.

"No problem."

The woman disappeared for a minute before returning with the sleek dress in hand. She handed it to Maka and showed her to the changing rooms, which were empty except for her and Tsubaki.

It took longer than it should have for Maka to distinguish how to put it on. But when she slipped it over her head the meister was surprised to find how well it fitted. Not only that but it looked good as well.

The dress was kind of exposing, but with Maka's new grown curves it made her look so good. The back of the dress was exposed, revealing all the way down to Maka's lower back, and the length was shortish, but not short enough to be...slutty. –she settled on- Black seemed to be her colour. Although she would have to wear stockings with it. The front dipped in slightly, just enough to show a little cleavage, but not too much.

To say it suited her would be an understatement.

Maka did another full turn in front of the full length mirror, before opening the door to show Tsubaki.

"Oh wow Maka, it's so pretty! You look so good! I think you should get it." She smiled approvingly.

"Yeah i think i will." She replied, blushing at the compliment.

Maka smiled the whole time she was getting changed. She normally had a hard time finding pretty clothes, what with her unwanted flat chest and all. But she had grown lately. The meister was so glad she had found something so beautiful.

But good things always come at a price. She hesitantly glanced at the price tag.

"AH! Tsubaki! It's so expensive!" Maka yelled, slightly disappointed. She opened the change room door to find Tsubaki counting her notes in her purse.

"What are you doing! If you think you helping pay for this your wrong!" Maka told the weapon.

"But Maka-Chan, its so pretty! I'm not letting you leave until we get it." Tsubaki told her confidently, scowling.

"FINE! You can help me pay but I'm paying you back! Maka huffed.

"Yay!" Tsubaki smiled, jumping up and making her way to the counter.

* * *

Maka walked out of the shop feeling both pleased but guilty at the same time.

"I hope it will be ok." She thought out loud.

"I'm sure Soul will love it." Tsubaki replied, smiling, somehow knowing what Maka really meant by that sentence.

Maka blushed, but hoped that her friend was right.

* * *

**New found love with the song Whispers in the Dark by Skillet. :D**

**Good song, Good song.**

**Tell me if anyone was OOC**

**Also sorry it was a bit boring i know i know! It lacked in SoMa. Next chapter will have more i promise.**

**Thanks heaps!**

**70 reviews! Yay! **

**-Ubyrai**

**P.s My wisdom teeth are coming down. :(  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yosh! Here we go again**.

**Sorry i had to take this chapter down and change a few things AFTER I'd published it. So that's why you have two emails. Sorry. :S**

* * *

**Ninja Trio's Best: You should have worn sunscreen :P**

**Pikinanou: Thankyou. I hope i don't have to get them taken out. :(**

**Skyclouds: Haha I'm glad you liked it.**

**Lady Carolitta: Don't worry i have something up my sleeve. :P**

**Darkbite220: Thankyou for the reveiw. :D And i downloaded those skillet songs you recomended. Yay! They are good.**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone.**

**I don't own Soul Eater...yet.**

**Chapter 8.**

"Soul I'm home!" Maka yelled, slipping through the door and into the shared apartment.

"Soul?" She called again, still not getting an answer.

The meister dropped her shopping on the kitchen table, before heading towards her partners bedroom. But when pushing the black door open she found the room to be dark and unfortunately vacant.

Sighing Maka made her way back into the empty kitchen. Soul was probably out playing basketball with Black*Star. It wasn't like she was opposed to him playing ball after school, in fact she couldn't care less. But as corny as it sounded Maka was looking forward to seeing him when she got home. She thought he might like to go see a movie with her, seeming they missed out the other night.

Maka dumped her shopping bag on her bed, before pulling the elegant dress out, cutting off the tag and hanging it on the back of her door, ready for tomorrow night. She sighed again, stepping back and admiring it from a distance. It really was a good choice of dress. Tsubaki was so good at those sort of things.

"Well I better go and get Soul if we want to make this movie." She mumbled to herself, grabbing the apartment keys off the table and walking out the front door, heading towards the basketball courts.

* * *

"SCORE!" Black*Star yelled as the rough orange ball, swished through the mesh of the hoop. "YAHOO!"

"Man, you cheated! You can't double dribble." Soul shook his head, rules didn't apply with Black*Star, he didn't care for anything else but coming out on top.

While the assassin was still basking in his greatness, Soul grabbed the ball from his grip and ran down to the other side of the court. Before Black*Star could register what had just happened, Soul had shot the ball through the hoop, with a satisfying swish noise.

"That's how the pro's do it." Soul said, shoving one hand into his pocket all the while spinning the orange ball on his index finger.

"Not fair! The great me wasn't ready!" Black*Star rebutted.

"Who cares?" Soul smirked.

"I do damn it!" The blue haired boy yelled, trying to snatch the ball off the scythes finger.

Soul sighed, surrendering the ball to his friend.

"I better go, Maka will hit me if I'm too late."

"Fine! But I won!" Black*Star proclaimed.

"Sure if you say so." The weapon shrugged, waving goodbye over his shoulder, before placing his hand back into his pocket and walking in the opposite direction to his basket ball buddy.

* * *

Soul grumbled as he eyed the suits in the small shop's window. He still didn't have a partner, and the dance was tomorrow night. At this rate he would probably be turning up alone. Typical Soul, leaving things till the very last minute.

He sighed again, rounding the corner, but the next thing he knew he was sprawled on the footpath, he must have been knocked over, because he didn't remember tripping.

"Shit, I'm so sorry!" A voice said from under him.

"Crap! So un-cool...sorry." Soul apologized to the girl who he was unintentionally lying on top of. He jumped up, quickly offering his hand in help, as a gentleman should.

"Sorry about that...I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. My bad." He apologised for the second time. Soul stood in front of a long brown haired girl, with astonishing blue eyes.

"That's ok..neither was I...Wait! Oh my god! Your Soul Eater Evans Right!" The girl shrieked , jumping up and down in excitement.

He glared in annoyance as his last name was used.

"I'm Yumi! Pleased to meet you! I go to Shibusen as well, I've seen you around a fair bit, your partners with Maka Alpurn right?" The annoying girl grinned.

"It's Maka _Alburn,_ and yes." Soul corrected.

'Great a fan girl.' The scythe thought. He was sick of these sorts of people. 'I mean it's not my fault I'm irresistibly good looking.'

"Oh sorry." Yumi apologised, not caring in the least.

"Nice to meet you." Soul grumbled, trying to be polite.

"Say, I heard you don't have a partner to the dance yet do you? I don't have one either." She told him suggestively.

It wasn't hard to figure out her motive behind her words. Yumi was practically asking him to the dance herself. But she was right, he didn't have anyone yet. Even though he really detested these sort of people, it was too late to look for someone else and he really didn't want to go without a partner...that would be extremely uncool. Besides it was only for one night right? He sighed.

"Yeah your right...Do you want to go with me?" Soul asked regrettably.

"Oh my god! Yes! Thank you so much!" Yumi shrieked again, throwing herself on him.

"No problem" The weapon mumbled a little taken back by her outburst.

But Soul was defiantly not expecting the kiss that followed.

She was WAY too excited about it all and somehow thought that kissing him would be a good way to show her thanks.

Soul's eyes widened in surprise.

'What the fuck?' He thought.

A horribly familiar sob came from his left.

"Maka?" Soul questioned through Yumi's lips.

He pushed the over-excited female away, and turned to look in the direction the noise had come from.

Maka had her head down.

"Sorry, I've interrupted something, I'll be going now." His meister sobbed, wiping her eyes before retreating down the closest street.

"Maka wait!" Soul yelled, breaking into a sprint, trying to catch up to her.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow night then!" The pathetic girl yelled after him.

He didn't bother to answer. Maka was upset and it was his fault. That was all that mattered to him at the moment.

* * *

I'm happy with how this turned out.

My goal is to get 100 reviews before i finish this story...help me out? :P

I'm going away for a bit, so i dunno if ill be able to write much. But ill update when i can.

Thanks :)

-Ubyrai.

P.s :O Bought Linkin Park's new album today! You should all be jealous.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah ok so i used an OC when i said i wasn't going to. Trust me im disgusted with myself. *.* But there was no one else i could have used, so what was i supposed to do?**

**Also yeah, took a while for me to get around to writing this, so it's later than i expected. But i have been away so I have an excuse. :D**

**Haha I loved writing this chapter, twas fun! :D**

**I own nothing I swear!**

**Also 99 reviews! Hahahahahaha YAY! Thankyou so so much!  
**

**

* * *

**

**MakenshiCrona: Honestly the album isn't as good as their others, which i am a bit sad about, but it's Linkin Park so i can't be too harsh, seeming they are my favorite band. :D**

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: Thanks for working all the stats out for me. :D And yeah it was an OC :(**

**beautifly92: Hmm I'm not sure yet, i think ill write two more...but you never know, i might wrap it up next chapter.**

**Lady Carrolita: Haha, yeah sorry took me a while to get this up as i said earlier.**

**Gabser221167: Ah me too, me too. He is too _cool_ for his own good. :P**

**Shmobeline: Hi-Five! Another Aussie. :D Thanks for the review.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Maka didn't know where she was going, nor did she care, she just wanted to get as far as she could from her weapon.

Why was this happening to her? Isn't this why she wanted to avoid falling in love in the first place? Soul was just the same as any scum of a guy, no matter how much Maka had thought otherwise. She thought Soul was different. So she had allowed herself to fall for him, but she accidentally fell too hard.

Maka wiped her eyes on the back of her hand, the cloth of her glove soaking up the moisture quickly. She had failed herself. The only time she ever would allow herself to trust someone of the opposite sex was during the times she was with Soul, thinking he wasn't the sort of guy who would hurt her. But she was wrong, he had stabbed her, pierced her through the heart, twisted the blade around before ripping it out, and the worst thing about it was that he probably didn't even know how much it hurt, or care for that matter.

The broken Meister felt something cold and wet hit the top of her head, it was raining. Funny how the weather could depict her mood so well. Was it coincidence? Or was the weather like the moon, which bled when something bad happened? Did the sky cry when she cried? It wouldn't be surprising if her theory rung true. Death City was really a strange place like that.

She stumbled slightly, before tripping over fully, Grazing her knees on the cold, wet concrete of the side street she was now lying helplessly in. She didn't bother getting up. Why should she? She had nowhere to be, no one to see, no one to care for, nothing to do, nothing to become, **nothing to live for. **Why should she get up?

'For Soul.'

Maka hit herself on the head before shoving her head in her hands. How could she still be thinking those things after what she just saw?

'Because you love him.' The damn voice in her head told her simply.

She pushed herself up against the alley wall. Wrapping her arms tightly around her legs, trying to hug the pain away. It was really raining now. Maka knew she _should_ be cold but the chills weren't seeping through like they ought to be.

"Maka!"

It was Soul, Maka knew that much.

"Maka, where are you!" His voice was coming closer.

"Piss off Soul." She whispered. Not breaking from her transfixed gaze.

Of course he didn't hear. She didn't want him to see her like this, see her upset because of him. It would give away too much of how she felt about him. It would ruin her friendship not to mention partnership. But her soul waves were giving away too much anyway. She sent out a rather angry pulse of emotion through their in-sync soul wavelengths, hoping to drive her partner away from her, if he valued his life. It became apparent that he didn't because he sent a sympathetic and...was it loving? Pulse back to her.

She grit her teeth in anger, she would run from him. But before she had the chance to escape, he rounded the corner and sighted her hunched over on the ground.

"Maka! Get up, you'll catch a cold."

She didn't move.

"Come on. Do you _want_ to get sick?" Soul moved closer to her, crouching down and placing a warm hand on her shoulder, in which she threw off forcefully.

"Fuck off." She whispered, still not making a move to rise from her spot on the ground. Maka didn't usually swear, but when she did she meant it. Everyone knew that you did as she said if you wanted to walk away unharmed, as she was quick to resort to violence, especially if she was in a bad mood.

But Soul didn't heed her warning, instead he moved around her tucked up figure, attempting to see her face.

"I don't know how much you saw, but if you noticed I wa-."

"I don't care for excuses Soul. It doesn't matter now. Actually thank you. You made me finally realize that there are no exceptions in the male kind, they are all backstabbing pieces of shit, everyone of them." She cut him off. Finally lifting her head, to show him the pain painted in her eyes. Maka felt the guilt wash through his Soul. It made her slightly happier, knowing that he felt guilty for what he did.

The Meister slid herself up the wet brick wall, standing up, ready to face whatever excuse he was going to use next.

Soul stood up also, only slightly towering over her.

"It's not an excuse Maka! Sure your father is a 'backstabbing piece of shit' but I promise you that I'm not." He was looking her straight in the eyes, dead serious.

Maka huffed, not believing him at all.

"_Now_. If you'll let me explain. I didn't kiss her, she threw herself on me. I couldn't do anything to stop her...you know what fan girls are like..." He trailed off shuddering, as if he was remembering some horrible moment in the past. "Besides you know cool guys don't cheat..." He paused. "Not like we were in a relationship or anything..." Soul rubbed the back of his head, slightly embarrassed at what he just blurted out.

"Why should I believe you... All the men I know are cheating son's of a bi-." She was cut off, surprised as Soul grabbed the front of her shirt in anger, and pushed her back against the wall forcefully. Maka's red and puffy eyes widened in shock as he crushed his mouth to hers in earnest. His lips were slightly rough, but gentle at the same time. She closed her eyes. It was how she had imagined it, except her fantasies didn't involve rain, cold and rough walls. Not that Maka minded.

Soul pulled away first, keeping their foreheads touching he mumbled with his eyes still closed.

"Just trust me ok?"

She shivered when his warm breath blew gently across her face.

"Mhmm." Maka mumbled in response, giving in.

Soul backed up and let go of her shirt, grabbing instead her hand, instantly warming it up.

"Anyway, what where you coming to get me for anyway?"

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie tonight, as we missed out the other day..." Maka explained, slightly shocked at what had just happened.

"Sure a movie sounds cool." He smirked and walked in the direction they had come from. Pulling her along by their still joined hands.

"Soul wait." She stopped, pulling him back.

"Mm? What?"

"..."

"Thank you." Maka mumbled, looking down.

"No problem."

* * *

**God Soul is so smooth.**

**O****h and i was wondering what you guys want to happen in the end of this story? I have an idea of what I want, but I'm not the one reading it am i? So i would appreciate it if you told me your thoughts on what you guys want to happen.**

**ALSO ALSO! MakaXSoul fans if you haven't already watched this i highly recommend it. It was really my inspiration through out this chapter...and for some reason it makes me sad... I dunno just watch it ok?**

www(dot)youtube(dot)com(forward slash)watch?v=MO8bVYWFf4k


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok i need to warn you about this chapter...It's...well...ah you'll see. I don't know how to explain it.**

**Phew got over the 100 review mark. Thanks :D**

**

* * *

**

**I-Adore-Wuv-Stories: Haha thank you for your review :) And no they're not going to switch partners but some other stuffs going to happen...yeah.**

**visitor: Thanks for your opinion, its good to have some idea of what you want to happen next chapter. :)**

**Skyclouds: :D Thats what i was thinking.**

**CXPW: Haha me too. Breaking Benjamin are one of my favorites. :P**

**13wolfsbane: You'll be happy with this one then...or maybe not...like i said its...gah I DONT KNOW!**

* * *

**I don't own Soul Eater or the characters in this. Well except for Yumi...unfortunately**.

**Chapter 10**

The movie was good. They decided to see a gory film, because Maka wouldn't have been able to deal with a romance one after what just happened between them.

Soul had kissed her.

Had kissed HER.

The flat chested bookworm with no sex appeal and the cool guy. It didn't happen. They must be the only exception in world.

And what was with the reaction afterward? Was that normal? To go straight into changing the subject? It was too new, everything to do with love and lust, Maka was in a total different territory, and she didn't like it. It was awkward and confusing. From going from a know-it-all to an inexperienced newbie. She hated it.

But there was always good to follow up the bad. A kiss in a cold wet alleyway for example. But where does it go from there? Do they pretend like it never happened? Was Soul supposed to do something to explain his actions? Apparently not.

When they got home she grabbed two towels out of the closet. They had to walk home from the cinema, and unfortunately it was still pouring rain. She grabbed a white one for herself and the only other available one for Soul. Which was much to his disappointment moth eaten.

"Oi? Why do i get the shitty one?" He scowled at her.

"Because you deserve it." Maka continued to rub her hair dry, taking out her pigtails and letting her wet hair drape over her shoulders. She was annoyed that he STILL hadn't explained himself.

"What! What did i do?"

"Never mind." She mumbled shrugging and heading for the bathroom. "I'm having a shower."

She was stopped by a hand on her wrist pulling her back. Maka went with it and found herself being hugged by the guy who had kissed her earlier that evening.

"Tell me, or I'll force it out of you." He whispered in her ear.

Maka's breath hitched in her throat as she felt his warm breath wash over her neck.

He let go of her wrist and placed his hands around her back, her hands crushed up between their bodies.

Since when was this sort of thing acceptable behavior them? Maka bit her bottom lip down to stifle a moan that was sure to bubble up her throat as Soul had slid one of his hands up the back of her shirt, drawing circles on the delicate skin of her lower back, just above the waist band of her skirt.

"Tell me?" He asked again, dipping his head down to her ear. This is how he planned to force it out of her? Maka smiled to herself. She wouldn't let him get his way, no matter how far this game went.

When she didn't respond, he growled in annoyance and shuffled them back so Maka was pressed against the wall. Soul withdrew his hand from her shirt -much to Maka's dismay- and instead placed it on the back of her neck.

She wasn't surprised when his lips brushed hers for the second time that day.

"Tell me now?" He whispered against her mouth, still not completely touching it.

"Nope." She smiled. Two could play at this game.

To Soul's surprise, she was the one who instigated the kiss, removing her hands from his chest and burying them in his long hair, forcing his head closer to hers. She intertwined her fingers in his white hair, playing with the strands. There was a low rumble is Souls chest when Maka decided to try out biting his lip. The sound made her stomach jump. But not out of fright, it was a different reason that she hadn't experienced before. She found herself subconsciously moaning under her breath. He must have heard her because in return Soul squeezed her waist closer to his.

She grinned evilly before breaking off the kiss. Soul growled in disapproval.

"Again." He mumbled trying to regain her lips.

She untangled her fingers from is now mussed up hair and pushed on his chest, breaking them apart. He scowled at her, seeming to forget why he had her in that position in the first place.

"I hate you..." Soul mumbled glaring.

"Yeah that's why you were groaning when i bit your lip."

"I did not _groan_." Maka didn't miss the slight colour on his usual monochromatic face. Soul never blushed. It was un-cool.

Feeling more confident about all of this, Maka closed the gap between them again. She had a thought.

'_I wonder if i can seduce him into doing what I want?'_

She was going to play around with her knew found skill.

Maka felt a bit nervous brushing her fingertips down his clothed chest. But she took it as a good sign when he inhaled sharply. She kept her eyes on his, smirking as she drove her hands underneath his orange shirt. She felt around for his scar. The one that she had caused. She used to hate herself for it, but now she wasn't fazed as she gently traced up and down its length with her fingertips.

Soul grabbed her hands through his top, stopping her actions as he tried to reclaim her lips. But she pushed him away again.

"Only if you dance with me tomorrow night."

Soul laughed.

"Sure."

"Pinky promise?" She asked, smiling.

"Whatever."

Maka ripped her hands away from his chest and grasped his little finger with hers. Once the promise was made she rose up slightly and pecked him on the cheek. Quickly turning away and skipping off to the bathroom.

"Hey! That didn't count! It's not cool to trick people Maka!" Soul yelled after her.

Too late, the bathroom door was slammed closed.

Soul sighed, where did Maka learn to seduce people like that? 'Probably from Liz.' He answered himself. The scythe grinned. He was going to learn to like Maka a lot more from now on, seeing what state she was capable of leaving him in.

**Bah see i told you.**

**I dunno if i like it.  
**

**They seem really OOC. I DON'T KNOW!**

**Sigh**

**Till next time.**

**P.s...i wrote two other SoMa oneshots this week. I'll love you forever if you go and read them. :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the end everyone. *crys* I've made it a long one for your enjoyment.**

**Massive thanks to YOU. Thanks for reading and such.**

**

* * *

**

**gasber221167: Hahaha at least this will be the last time you'll have to accidentally read it. :)**

**I-Adore-Wuv-Stories: Eh no i didn't really have a brainstorm. But whenever i thought of something good to put in i'd write it down so i wouldn't forget. :D Thanks for all your reviews.**

**EvansXAlbarn: Sorry for the lateness then. I normally update every week...but its been like two or something this time. But it's ok! I made it up with a longish chapter. :D**

**animeforever6118: Hahaha. I'm thinking about writing a lemon. I'm not sure yet. But if you see a new story by me rated M, you'll know what it is. :P**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Guess.**

**Chapter 11**

"So I'll see you later."

"Mmm yeah." Soul grumbled as he watched his meister grab her keys from the kitchen bench.

Apparently she was going to get ready with Tsubaki, as tonight was the dreaded Shibusen formal. Maka was wearing her simple outfit now, but in her left hand she held the expensive dress she had bought the other night. Soul still hadn't seen it and now it was covered up with one of those big dry cleaner bags.

"Make sure you make yourself presentable, ok."

"Whatever." He shoved his hands back into his pockets and lent against the door frame. Soul really did not want to turn up tonight.

"Brush your hair or something as well."

"My hair is cool the way it is." He huffed.

"Bye then." Maka smiled and attempted to walk away from the small apartment. But a hand had caught her around the waist, pulling her backwards and into, what she hoped was Souls body.

"Soul quit it! I'm going to be late!" The meister complained, but instead of relaxing his grip on her waist like she wanted him to, he only tightened it.

Maka tried with all her might not to let herself melt into his chest... but, it failed. Sighing she relaxed and turned around so they were facing each other. Maka wrapped her arms around his back, letting herself mould into him. She breathed in deeply, his scent piercing her senses. He smelt like home, like safety and like comfort. Maka loved it.

"Why can't you get ready here?" Her partner's voice rumbled from his chest that Maka had her ear to.

"Because I told Tsubaki ages ago that we would get ready together, i can't just change plans because my weapon was sooking about it." She hugged Soul tighter, apologizing in a sense.

"I'm not '_sooking_'. I just think we should go together."

"Too bad. You should have made plans before Tsubaki did. Now please let me go, I'm late." Maka retracted her arms from around him and pushed against his chest trying to break his grip from her. He let go but proceed to trace his hand down her neck, making her shiver involuntary. She glared up at him. Soul smiled before moving his lips down to hers, still tracing her neck with his fingers. Her breath hitched but she kissed him back.

Soul broke the contact first.

"Do you want a lift to Tsubaki's? I wouldn't mind driving." He offered, stepping back to a comfortable distance.

"Umm, yeah that would be good, it would mean i would get there faster as well..." She nodded, face flushed from the contact she still wasn't so used to.

"Let me grab my keys, hang on." Soul disappeared back into their apartment for a bit before returning to the hall, making sure to shut the door behind him. "Let's go then."

* * *

"Tsubaki, i don't really want to wear makeup." Maka grumbled as the Japanese weapon sat her down in the chair that had been temporarily placed in front of the bathroom mirror.

"Trust me Maka-Chan, I won't put too much on. And if you don't like it, I'll let you wash it off ok?" Tsubaki told her, rummaging around in the small draw that was built next to the sink cabinet.

The meister sighed in defeat. "Where is Black*Star anyways?" Maka asked.

"Probably in his room."

"He and Soul should have gotten ready together." Maka thought out loud.

"Yeah, would have saved me making sure he was well enough dressed. Soul would've kept him in line." The black haired girl agreed. "How is Soul these day's by the way?"

Maka blushed remembering today's and yesterday's events. "Fine." She mumbled looking down to hide the colour in her face. But much to Maka's dismay her friend didn't miss it.

"Oh! Has something happened?" Tsubaki stopped pampering her friends face.

"...If I tell you, you have to tell me what's going on between you and Black*Star ok?"

"Sure ok!" The weapon agreed.

"Umm...well...I...He...We kissed...multiple times." She blushed once again.

"Yay! Maka-Chan I'm so happy for you! Has he told you _it_ yet though?"

"Told me what?" She was confused.

"You know! Those magic three words?"

She finally caught on. "Oh...no, he hasn't..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he will sooner or later." Tsubaki told her, going back to her friends makeup.

"Yeah." Maka mumbled. 'What if he doesn't _love_ me though? What if it's just friends with benefits?' She thought, suddenly in a less happy mood. 'Why wouldn't he have told me yet? It must not be cool to love someone with such a low sex appeal.' She sighed.

"Anyway! What about you and Black*Star?" The meister lifted her mood, trying to get her mind off those depressing thoughts.

"There's nothing between us. He's too focused on other things to realize my feelings." Her friend looked sad for a moment before continuing. "But that's ok I don't mind that much. As long as i can continue to be his weapon I'll be happy!" She smiled.

"Black*Star is so immature. Don't get caught up in it too much ok? He is stupid, i don't know what you see in him."

"You wouldn't, you don't live with him. He is different at home." Tsubaki explained.

"If you say so." Maka said, still not believing.

* * *

Maka slid the dress over her head and shoulders, when it was on she turned it slightly, making sure it was in the right position before patting down the skirt of any excess dust and dirt. She looked at herself in Tsubaki's full length mirror. The meister smiled. She looked older than what she was, and the dress accentuated her chest. She wasn't wearing a bra because the back of the dress was bare and if she did, you would be able to see the bra strap. But Maka was surprised to find, even though she wasn't wearing support the dress still looked good. She smiled, reminding herself to clean her teeth before leaving to Shibusen. Tsubaki had also done a good job on Maka's makeup. It wasn't caked on like the girls that sought after Soul wore it like. It was just enough to make her face look more colourful. And to her surprise makeup made her look better. They had some trouble with figuring out what to do with her hair. But in the end they both settled on curling it and leaving it out. Maka twirled around admiring how much better she looked when she was dressed up. There was a knock on the door.

"You can come in!" The door squeaked open.

"Wow Maka-Chan you look so good!" It was Tsubaki. Maka looked over at her friend, mouth dropping. Tsubaki was wearing the blue dress that she had described while they were shopping. Maka's self confidence dropped suddenly. She looked like nothing compared to the weapon in front of her. How was it even possible to look that pretty? Jeez, and how did Black*Star _not_ notice her, when she was so good looking? Maka sighed, not looking back in the mirror.

"Same Tsubaki! You look amazing!" Maka complimented politely.

"Come on, we'll be late if we don't hurry up. I'll go get Black*Star, he should be ready soon enough." The weapon grabbed her hand and dragged her to the door that was Black*Star's room. Tsubaki let her go and knocked on the white door.

"What?" Came the response from the assassin behind the wall.

"Maka-Chan and I are ready so we're just waiting for you."

"Yeah I'm done." The door was swung open and there stood Black*Star in a black suit with a plain white shirt underneath. Maka was kind of surprised. He didn't look like the stereotypical Black*Star. Where was the cocky attitude? Maybe Tsubaki was right. Maybe the immature boy _was_ different than she originally thought? Maka smiled noticing that Black*Star was blushing as he looked at his weapon. He stopped looking when he realized Maka was standing next to Tsubaki.

"You're not so much tiny-tits any more are you Maka! HYAHAHA!"

She was wrong. He was the same. Black*Star had not changed, and nothing would make her think otherwise again. The assassin received a Maka-Chop for his choice of words.

"Let's just go..." Maka sighed walking toward the front door.

* * *

He was late...not like he cared. It was cool to be late. Besides, he didn't even want to be here. They were lucky that he even showed up. Soul decided on wearing the outfit that he wore in the black room. Maka seemed to like it after all. He fiddled with the collar of the red shirt. He didn't like suits and gay arsed shirts. They reminded him too much of the family he deprecated. That was another reason why he didn't want to be here.

Soul walked up the stairs to the hall where the god dammed formal was taking place. Pushing open the door quietly he intended to slip in, trying to go unnoticed. But that was an impossible ask seeming to reach the dance floor - where ever one was by this stage of the evening- you had to go down a shit load of stairs, where everyone would watch you make your entrance.

He sighed, getting it over and done with Soul shoved his hands in the pockets of his pinstriped pants and proceed to walk carefully-but coolly- down the red carpeted steps.

They whispered his name, everyone looking up, wondering why he was late.

When he was halfway down the stairs he looked around, searching the crowd for her. Scanning his onlookers for a pig-tailed girl, but was disappointed when she was not found.

He sighed as he touched down on level ground with everyone else. Most people had gone back to dancing with their partners. Soul made his way to the edge of the room and lent against an empty wall. The crowd of dancers swayed smoothly.

Soul didn't like big parties like this. He'd rather stay at home and listen to his music by himself. He hated people. In fact he had no idea how he had come to gain such good friends, because it was certainly not his doing. Maybe it was Maka? Had she -without him realizing it- helped him to make friends? He stopped thinking about those things. It wasn't cool to dwell on the past.

Where was Maka? Soul looked through the swaying bodies of the crowd searching for his meister. He felt his heart double in speed when his eyes made purchase on a very pretty girl in the middle of the dancers. She was by herself. Curled sandy blonde hair (that reminded him a lot of Maka's) hung down to her hips, the girl was wearing a black backless dress that sat almost too well around her curves. Soul was about to go and introduce himself to this amazing woman when he remembered that he was supposed to be looking for his meister, _not_ attractive girls.

Soul narrowed his eyes when Black*Star approached the long haired girl that he had been eying. Wasn't the assassin supposed to be with Tsubaki? They were dance partners after all. Soul felt bad for Tsubaki suddenly. What would she say when she found out that her meister was flirting with another girl? He was snapped out of his thoughts when the blue haired assassin looked over at him and pointed, as if he was showing the girl where he was.

Ok now Soul was confused. That was, until the girl in the backless dress spun around to face him.

"Maka?" He stared at her, mouth open.

No way. Since when was her hair that long? 'I guess she always had it up i never really noticed.' Soul thought. Sure it looked like the Maka he knew, but this Maka was extremely sexy. Jeez did he really just think that? Soul took his hand out of his pocket and subtly wiped his nose, feeling relived when he realized it wasn't bleeding. If he got a nose bleed over Maka he was sure to get shit about it from Black*Star when he found out, not to mention the Maka-Chop he would surely receive.

Soul couldn't help but grin, which in turn made her eyes light up as a smile spread across her face. Black*Star waved at him from Maka's side before disappearing into the crowd again. Maka twisted her fingers together and made her way over to him, but before she could get even half way, Soul noticed her face drop suddenly. He felt an arm entwine in his.

"Soul –Kun! ~" The awfully high pitched voice sang beside him.

The white haired scythe turned to see Yumi smiling horribly next to him.

"Soul-Kun ~~!" Let's dance ne?"

He ignored her, instead turning back to Maka. But he found the place where she was standing vacant.

Yumi tugged his attention back to her. "Are we going to dance?"

"Umm, yeah sure." Soul grumbled.

"Yay!" The overly annoying girl dragged him into the center of the floor and grabbed his hand and shoulder. Soul responded, subconsciously placing a hand on her waist.

Fuck he needed to find Maka. Damn Yumi screwing everything over. She was thanking him for something he didn't care about. He zoned out, not wanting to have anything to do with the woman he was dancing with. Maka's fallen face was haunting his damn vision.

"Soul-Kun? Are you ok?" Yumi asked, snapping him out of his trance. He hadn't realized that the song was now half over. Good he could last the next couple of minutes, and then he would excuse himself.

"Yeah." Soul lied.

"Good because I wanted to ask you something."

Soul was suddenly worried.

"O...k?"

"You love Maka-Chan don't you?" She continued to smile.

They continue to dance despite what she had just asked.

Soul didn't answer. He wasn't going to tell someone like this his inner most feelings. Who did she think she was asking such personal questions?

"Tell her."

"What?"

"You need to tell her that you love her. I'll leave you alone from now on. Thanks for the dance." Yumi smiled at him before breaking their hold and disappearing into the crowd. It seemed Yumi wasn't as bad as she made out to be.

'What just happened?' He was confused, but he made his way back over to where he was standing earlier, hoping to find Maka again. Instead he found Kirikou. He had his head down and seemed to be depressed for some reason.

"Yo man you ok?" Soul asked, still searching around for his meister.

"Yeah I'll be fine." He lifted his head and smiled. "Maka just dumped me."

"Oh...I'm sorry." He wasn't, in fact he was way too happy for his own good.

"It's ok. I don't want to force someone to like me anyway." He explained punching Soul on the shoulder playfully. "She should be on the balcony."

"Thanks." The scythe smiled back.

* * *

There was a breeze flowing into the large hall from the open doorway. Soul stepped out waiting a minute for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the night. When he could see again he looked around for the meister. She had her back to him, not noticing that she was no longer alone. She was leaning over the rails looking out into the chilly night. The moon laughed at him as Soul walked up quietly behind her. His stomach flipped as he ran the tips of his fingers up her warm back. She gasped and turned around.

"Jeez Soul. You scared me." Maka looked up at him, she looked sad. Soul smirked.

"But it was a good kind of scare right?"

"Shut up."

"Admit it."

"No." She grinned, all evidence of sadness washed away.

Soul sighed and grabbed her in a hug. Burying his head into her hair, as she tucked hers into the hollow of his neck. She smelt appetizing, like apple, cinnamon and vanilla all mixed together. It made his mouth water.

"I heard about Kirikou." Soul mumbled into her hair.

"Mmm?" Maka didn't move her head.

"Why'd you end it with him?"

"Because i think i love someone else." Maka didn't hesitate to move her hands up and into his hair, running them through it before bringing his mouth down to hers for what wasn't the first time today.

"Mmmm really?" Soul mumbled, not leaving her lips.

She giggled as the vibration of his words tickled her mouth. Soul ran his cold fingers up and down her bare back. To which she gasped at. He nibbled at her bottom lip, like she had done to him so expertly last night.

"But i have a dilemma." She told him breaking away. She was slightly out of breath from the kiss. Soul's stomach jumped around at the sound of her breathlessness. It wasn't a bad jumping though. It was a _too_ _good_ jumping.

"Do you now?" He asked smirking as he bent down and grazed his slightly rough lips down the side of her neck.

"Mmmm. I'm not sure if this guy loves me back though." Her voice was quiet

Soul kissed her again before speaking.

"He does."

"Really? Maybe i should ask Black*Star to dance then!"

"What!" Soul's heart dropped. Had she seriously been talking about Black*Star the whole time? She hated the assassin didn't she?

"I'm joking." Maka smirked. "Jeez i hate Black*Star, you should know that."

"Shut up...You wanted to dance right?" Soul asked, looking back inside. "Let's go then."

* * *

It was like the start. They were dancing like they did in their small apartment. Except now there were no worries. Everything was too perfect. What did all this make them? They couldn't be just friends. Friends don't kiss, friends don't sway slowly to romantic music. So if they weren't that...then what were they?

"Maka, I...love you." Soul said quickly, feeling his face grow hot.

She smiled for the umpteenth time that night.

"I know."

As cheesy as it sounded she guessed it meant they were lovers. Things were defiantly going to change here on out.

**Bad ending i know. **

**Thanks again.**

**You should review and give me a score out of 10 for the whole story. 0= EW WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT 10=Nya I loved it so damn much! I'm going to go kill myself now because its ended! :'(  
**

**You get the point right?**

**Hope you'll all keep a look out for my future stories. Thanks for supporting me. :D**

**-Ubyrai.**

**P.s When the hell does chapter 79 of Soul Eater come out!  
**


End file.
